


maid dress 7

by covellite



Series: Maid Dress [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Tango intended to surprise Impulse in his bed. Instead, he found Zedaph.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph, Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Maid Dress [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	maid dress 7

Impulse didn’t seem to be home when Tango decided to visit, but that didn’t stop Tango from barging in and wandering around the small living areas of his base. An idea struck him, and he made his way towards the bedroom, intending to wait for Impulse to find him spread naked on the bed.

That idea went out the window the moment he realized someone else was already there.

Zedaph was humming under his breath as he straightened the blankets on Impulse’s bed. He leaned over the bed slightly, giving Tango a wonderful look at his naked ass beneath the skirt. Tango choked on his tongue and Zedaph stilled.

“Sir?” he said. “Is that you?”

Tango went up behind him before Zedaph could turn around. He pressed up against Zedaph’s back, thrilling at the way Zedaph trembled against him. “What a pretty maid,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t have time for this, Tango,” Zed said with a whine. “I’m doing my chores for Impulse.”

“Aw, you expect me to believe that?” Tango let one hand drift under Zedaph’s skirt and dragged it through his wet folds. “Fuck, Zed, you’re already so wet. Have you been thinking naughty things?” He slipped two fingers in and Zed gasped.

Zedaph squirmed, but Tango’s hold on him stayed steady. “No-o-o,” he said.

“I think you’re lying. I bet you fingered yourself on that bed before you started your chores.”

By the way Zedaph whimpered, Tango knew he was right.

“What were you thinking about, hmm?” Tango asked as he idly thrust his fingers.

“I-” Zedaph stuttered as he took a deep breath. “I was thinking about Impulse. How he’ll- _oh-_ he’ll praise me when he gets home and sees I’ve been a good boy and did all my chores.”

Tango considered him, the way Zedaph leaned into his touch. “You’re lying,” he said. “You were hoping someone else would come and take you, huh?”

“No-”

“Poor maid dripping wet imagining someone coming in here and fucking him on Impulse’s bed,” Tango said with a shake of his head. He pressed his thumb into Zedaph’s clit. “Cum for me, Zed. I want you to cum on my fingers before I fuck you into the bed.”

One good swipe at his clit was all it took for Zedaph to clench around Tango’s fingers as he came with a delicious-sounding moan. Tango waited for his body to calm down, and then hit Zedaph lightly on the butt.

“Up on the bed,” he said, voice rough. Zedaph crawled onto the bed as Tango bent down, pulling a familiar box out from underneath and opening it. He fumbled with getting the dildo into the harness, then pushed his pants and underwear down halfway and kicked them off. He sensed more than saw Zed lean over the side of the bed to watch him try to get the strapon on.

“Need help?” Zedaph said as Tango struggled to untangle his long legs from the harness.

“Shut up.”

Zedaph sighed, giggled, and got out of bed. He gently helped Tango get his dick on, then clambered back onto the bed and affected a ridiculous look.

“Oh, please, Tango, take me! Take me on another man’s bed you magnificent beast, you!” He could hardly talk from laughter. “Spear me on your glorious cock and-”

“Shut up,” Tango said again, fondly, and tackled Zed into the bed. He kissed Zedaph’s mouth and chin and neck until Zed’s laughter turned into groans and he started pushing up against Tango.

“Tango,” Zedaph complained. “Don’t be a tease.”

Tango bit him lightly. “Getting desperate, little maid? Little _slut_?”

Zedaph whined, falling back into their game easily. “I’m not-”

“You _are_.” Tango pulled away just enough so he could push Zedaph’s skirt aside and enter him. “Gods, what would Impulse say if he came home right now and saw you with your legs spread for me?”

The thought had both of them moaning, and Tango bit Zed again to muffle his own sounds so he could hear Zedaph better as he fucked him.

“I’m not a slut,” he said, crying out when Tango squeezed his chest. “I’m a good boy. I’m his good little maid.”

“Is that why you’re letting me fuck you and mark you all over?” Tango asked, looking with appreciation at the indents of his teeth on Zedaph’s skin. His next thrust must have hit him somewhere especially pleasing, as it sent Zed scrambling to grab Tango’s shoulders and pull him closer.

“Fuck,” Zedaph said under his breath. Tango grinned.

“Close already?” he asked. “Gonna cum for me again, slut?”

“I’m not-” Zedaph tried to kiss him, but Tango leaned out of the way.

“No kisses until you say it.”

“ _Tango_.”

“Say it.”

“Slut. I’m a slut, now Tango _please_ -” Zedaph said desperately, and Tango let him pull him down for a kiss. He came around the toy cock as they kissed, Tango holding him tightly.

“So was my wonderful cock enough to satisfy you or do you need a better show of my lovemaking skills?” Tango asked. Zedaph punched him in the shoulder.

“I’m so gonna tattle on you to Impulse,” he said sleepily. “Watch you get punished instead of me. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can never pass up a good punishment.”

“Or I could punish you both,” Impulse said. Tango and Zedaph both jumped as Impulse’s arms surrounded them. “Later, though. I think Zed’s too tired right now.”

“When’d you get home?” Tango asked. Impulse kissed him.

“A while ago.” He ruffled Tango’s hair. “Early enough to watch you get tangled up.”

Tango’s face turned red. “No I didn’t.”

“Okay,” Impulse said amicably. “Are you gonna pull out or just make Zedaph sleep with your dick in him?”

“I don’t mind,” Zedaph said, more of a mumble than actual words. Impulse kissed his forehead.

“Nap time for good boys,” he said, and Zedaph smiled lazily as he relaxed into the bed and fell asleep. “Nap time for you, too, Tango. I’ve got plans for tonight.”

He grabbed Tango’s ass with a teasing wink, and Tango had never been more eager to go to sleep.


End file.
